Storm Center
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: It's never easy being a child born out of wedlock. But I never would have imagined my sire to be none other than Uchiha Madara-sama. Now why does the clan head suddenly want to gather together all his children? OC-Fic


**Chapter 1: It All Started With A Sneeze**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Blue Exorcist

**Story Title: **_Nothing witty about it. My iPod was on shuffle and Bleash OST 'Storm Center' happened to be playing._

* * *

Madara tapped his foot impatiently. He was already in a bad mood and wasting time here was not helping. The entire mess had started over a sneeze. A damn sneeze! Of course that was all those council members, imbeciles, needed. Just because he sneezed once did not mean he was about to die.

Having all the dramatic flair and paranoia only senile fools do, they had in their infinite wisdom, declared either he provided the clan with an heir or heiresses or he would have to step down as clan head. How they had managed to get the entire clan behind them Madara did not know.

Sure he was already 36, past the proper age for marriage, but Madara was confident he could still have any woman he wanted. He just did not want to be tied down. Even if Madara _was_ somehow killed, really the idea was preposterous, there was always Izuna. But his brother was not as powerful as Madara so he was more likely to be killed than the clan head.

After non-stop arguments which lasted for 2 months, Madara finally gave in. The half-wits had managed to convince Izuna thus having Madara cornered. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was to be married, the idiots just had to humiliate him even more. Madara was forced to get examined to make sure he could still reproduce. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to murder those bastards right then and there.

That led to the current setting Madara was in. He was awaiting the results the thrice damned healer said he would bring _20 minutes_ ago. Madara decided to wait 2 more minutes. If the healer didn't show up, he was leaving. As fate would have it, the man chose that moment to enter along with Izuna.

"M-Madara-sama, w-we have the r-results," a small rat like man stuttered.

"Hurry up then," the Uchiha clan head said impatiently, "I have to give them to the council members and prove that I can have children."

"I'm afraid that is not so Madara-sama."

"What do you mean?" Madara asked coldly.

Izuna stepped in since the healer looked ready to faint. "You cannot have children."

"What?" Madara growled. His attention snapped to the poor shaking man next to his brother. The healer knew what the clan head's reaction would be and acted wisely by bringing Izuna with him. "Explain!"

"It was caused by excessive amounts of stress and overly intense exercise." The man gulped.

"How does that cause infertility?" Madara snarled.

The healer shrank back, "Intense exercising produces high levels of adrenal steroid hormones which cause a testosterone deficiency."

Madara looked at the man incredulously. He was still in denial. "There must be something wrong with the reports!"

"There is nothing wrong with the reports brother." Izuna put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Others have checked to make there were no errors."

_So that's why he took so long_. A small part of Madara thought.

"The council members are not going to be happy." Izuna sighed. "I hope they don't make me the clan head."

Killer intent that could rival a bijū leaked from Madara. The poor healer thought he was completely done for and blurted, "There is a way!"

The Uchiha brothers turned to him and looked for an explanation.

"S-since I have been M-Madara-sama's medic his whole life, I know."

"Know what?" Madara snapped.

"You need not to be able to procreate," he said feeling a bit more confident. "You already have children."

Silence immediately enveloped the room. Izuna was the first one to break it. "Do you mean the children my brother had when he was younger?"

The healer nodded, shuffling some parchment in his hands. "Yes, I kept track of all of them."

Madara frowned, "But they are bastard children." He felt no shame what so ever in admitting it.

"It doesn't matter." Izuna spoke up. "The council members want children you fathered. There was nothing about who their mothers are."

His brother shook his head in annoyance. "But every mother of the children will want to marry me."

"Actually that is not a problem," the healer felt safe enough to speak clearly and get the Uchiha brothers' attention. "Only one woman is still alive. And she's single. The rest of the mothers passed away."

Izuna's face broke into a smile, "That's very good."

"I'll go inform the council members," Madara got up to leave. "Izuna, you get everyone one of them moved to the mansion by the end of the week."

* * *

**5 Days Later **

Izanami hummed to herself as she walked back to her home with the groceries.

"Do you think I might be Madara-sama's youngest?"

"You? You're too old! Besides, Madara-sama most definitely does not have a nose like a toad like you do."

"Excuse me? You aren't too special yourself…"

Izanami smiled to herself. _Jeez, just look at them. Acting like a pack of hyenas_. The news that the clan head was finding his children had spread like wild fire. It didn't even matter that they would be his bastard children. It annoyed Izanami sometimes because she used to get some grief when she was younger since she was an unwanted result of fornication.

Izanami walked in her house and locked the door behind her. She sensed someone with her grandmother. Well, she was the landlady of the house Izanami lived in. Setsuko, never having any children of her own, was close to her tenants and thought of them as her children.

Izanami's mother had passed away from scarlet fever when she was 22. The healers thought Izanami might not make it. But she did. Since she had stood at death's door before she was even born, her mother wanted her to be strong. And so she was christened after the goddess of creation, Izanami.

_Who could be visiting us?_ As far as Izanami knew, she had no living relative. Her question was answered when the stranger turned around.

"Oh, Izuna-sama," she bowed hastily, taking care not to spill the groceries.

"Please," he smiled and waved her over, "come and join us."

She quickly put the food bag away and joined him and her grandmother.

"Your landlady makes really delicious tea."

"Yes, she does." Izanami said politely.

"Thank you, dear," Setsuko smiled.

Since neither of them said anything, Izanami decided to break the silence. "So, why are you here Izuna-sama?"

She mentally cringed. That practically sounded like a demand. Before she could have an anxiety attack, Izuna chuckled. "So very forward. Just like Madara."

"Excuse me?" Izanami asked confused.

Izuna put his cup down. "I am sure you've heard the news about my brother gathering all his children."

_What does that have to do—_It came to her all of a sudden.

"I can see you've realized I am here to bring you home." He smiled tentatively.

Izanami wanted to tell him she already was at her home. But she couldn't deny the curiosity or longing to meet her real family. That wasn't to say she didn't think Setsuko a family member, but the elderly woman couldn't always be for her. She was only one person.

"I'm sure you already know, but still, I'm you uncle." He beamed.

Izanami smiled and hoped her father was as nice as his younger brother. "I am Izanami."

She didn't give him her last name. One, not revealing your identity had been ingrained into her head since she was young. Two, this was the Uchiha clan. There really was no need to state the obvious.

"It's nice to meet you, my niece."

Izanami could tell how happy he was to be an uncle. She couldn't help but smile bigger.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have another matter that requires my attention. I will come back tomorrow morning to pick you up." Izuna smiled and got up to leave. He bowed politely to Setsuko and disappeared in a puff of smoke before Izanami could offer to walk him to the door.

"You are very fortunate to have found your family." Setsuko, who had been observing quietly and sipping her tea, said calmly.

"More like they found me," Izanami said looking at the floor.

"You should begin packing. I know all too well how lazy you get," Setsuko said sternly.

Izanami nodded and went to her room. She began packing in a trance. It didn't take very long. The only possessions she had were her clothes, shoes, some scrolls, kunai and shuriken, toothbrush, hair brush, and such little things. Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Not many words were exchanged.

As Izanami lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but begin to feel nauseous. The reality of the situation finally hit her. She was going to live with strangers in a strange house with different rules. Izanami was no genius but she knew she was in a powerful but dangerous position. She would be a target of not only enemies but allies as well.

_Great, I suck at politics. Of _course_ my father would turn out to be the clan head_. Was luck ever going to be on her side? She frowned. It's never easy being a child born out of wedlock_. But I never would have imagined my sire to be none other than Uchiha Madara-sama. Now why does the clan head suddenly want to gather all his offspring?  
_

Izanami did not know the answer. But one thing she did know was that sleep was not going to come easy tonight.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Izanami grumbled as someone shook her.

"Get up this instant young lady. Izuna-sama is already here to pick you up."

Izanami shot out of bed looking wide-eyed with hair resembling a bird's best. "He is? But I'm not even ready!"

"Lower you voice, he is not here yet. I was trying to get you to wake up and you wouldn't. You were all but dead to the world," small and elderly Setsuko may be, but the woman only got sneakier by the year.

Izanami put her hand on her pounding heart, trying to slow down its frantic pace. She threw Setsuko a sulky glare. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

She clucked impatiently, "There is no time for you to dilly-dally. I want you ready within half an hour."

_Dilly-dally? That's a new one_. Izanami didn't argue and did as she was told. It took her some time to find her toothbrush since she forgot she already packed it. But she was ready by the time Izuna arrived. Apparently the entire family was to eat together today.

_My siblings have been living together for a day or two. I'll be the last to arrive. Great, I just know I'm going to feel awkward and left out_. Izanami tried to take comfort in the fact that at least her uncle was already very fond of her. In fact, the way he was acting it was almost like he'd never met a female before.

Before she knew it, it was time to leave. Izuna told his niece he would wait outside for her. _That was sweet of him_. Izanami then looked at Setsuko.

"Why do you look like you're about to go to your own funeral," Setsuko said it more as a statement than a question. "I didn't raise my children to be weak. Hold your head up girl. You're Madara-sama's daughter. You shouldn't be looking down on the ground."

Izanami grinned and stuck her chin out, "Yes ma'am."

Setsuko nodded in approval. "Come visit me sometime. I expect you not to lose yourself, understand!"

"I won't."

"Good, now get out of here. Izuna-sama is waiting and I have business to attend to," Setsuko dismissed her.

Izanami was incredibly grateful for Setsuko's farewell. She wasn't good with goodbyes and neither was the woman who she'd come to think of as her grandmother. Izanami was happy the woman had once again encouraged her and gave a goodbye in her own style.

She quickly met Izuna outside and they were on their way. It had taken a lot of self-control for her to not stick her tongue out at her neighbors who had gathered outside their homes to look at Izuna. From their whispering it was easy to figure they knew why he was there. Izanami couldn't help but take pleasure in some of her annoying neighbors' reactions as she followed her uncle.

The looks of utter shock by the people who had looked down on her were like a balm.

* * *

Izanami hid her emotions behind a neutral mask when they arrived. The mansion was huge. Everything was spotless from the white rice paper walls to the polished wooden floors to the artful decorations.

"It's very…peaceful," Izanami said carefully. In all honesty the perfectness of the place creeped her out.

Izuna nodded in agreement. He dropped her off to her room which was in the B wing of the mansion. Izanami's siblings were also staying somewhere in the same wing. Madara and Izuna's quarters, Madara's private office, the meeting room, the library, the art room and music room, the kitchen, and the dining room were in the A wing.

The A wing was twice the size of B wing and was the front part of the mansion. The C wing, which was to the right of the A wing, had guest rooms and the D wing, behind the A wing, was relatively empty.

Izanami's room was large but not ridiculously so that it made her feel the need to leave her possessions lying around in order to fill up the space. Izuna left after he explained that a servant would come soon to help her get dressed and take her to the dining room for breakfast.

Izanami's room much like the rest of the mansion with its white rice paper walls and clean floor. A few paintings depicting the beauty of nature were hung on the walls. There was a futon in the middle, and a small desk with rice paper, ink stick, ink stone, and a brush front right side of the room. In the left corner of the room was a traditional kotatsu table used to heat each room.

There were 3 shogi doors to the room. One came from the hall way, one lead to the bathroom, and the last one was for a closet.

Izanami was happy since her room was across from the koi pond. She could open the main door to her room and see it. There was no need for her to walk. Of course it was right outside her room so there wasn't much of a walk but still.

"Izanami-sama, I am your maid. Please let me know what it is you require. It would be my honor to serve you." The maid bowed deeply.

Izanami raised an eyebrow. _This is going to take some getting used to._

**10 Minutes Later**

Izanami was dressed in a beautiful kimono balancing three shades of blue: turquoise, navy, and indigo. She was always thought kimono were slightly creepy and…formal. And formal freaked her out. As a ninja, it was a bit out of her comfort zone to wear something so restrictive. But she was glad since it made her look mature and defined some of her features.

The maid had also done up Izanami's hair in a loose bun and applied some rogue. Izanami didn't know her name and didn't ask in case the girl thought she was in trouble since noble men and women don't bother learning the servants' name

"Take me to the dining room please."

_Be confident, be confident, be confident_. Izanami mentally chanted.

* * *

Izanami felt her stomach twist uncomfortably when she saw her four siblings, her four brothers._ There's Madara-sama, Uncle Izuna, these four, and me. That's the entire family, which means I'm the only female!_ Izanami resisted the urge to groan.

She was used to having girls come and live with her and Setsuko for some time before leaving. Some of her peers were male but most of them were female. _How am I going to survive living with a family where I'm the only female member? _

She had a bad feeling. Her four brothers were looking at her like she was sort of alien. Izanami knew there was only so much male ego she could take before she exploded.

* * *

**Uchiha Manor**: I based it on Kuchiki manor from _Bleach _and the Hyūga manor from _Naruto_.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
